Chloe & the Volturi 2: Seeds Sown
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Diary of Jane. After a vision of future destruction, Chloe goes to Forks to ruin any chances of it coming true...and maybe plant the seeds for a future alliance with the vegetarians and skinwalkers... If a jealous Alec will LET her, that is...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Twilight**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the Day # 42: Skinwalker

A/N: I'm basing Vampire!Chloe's personality off of Madelyn!Chloe, from the Smallville Episode "Spell".

**Warning:** This story is **not** Bella-friendly.

Should be like five or six chapters long.

* * *

Gasping, Chloe's eyes flew open, and she regulated her unnecessary breaths, hand to her unbeating heart in a gesture that might have meant something to her when she was alive…but now it was just her body moving routinely. It'd been a year since she'd been sired by Aro, a year since she'd been taken from her father's home in a confusion of screams and fear, a year since she'd finally managed to get control over her bloodlust.

A year since she'd become a part of the Volturi.

Bringing a cold hand to her head, Chloe shook her head, remembering the visions of things to come that'd shaken her world and now left her breathless.

The vampire raised crimson eyes and straightened her hair before stalking out of her room, pulling her hood over her head as she did so, determination in her every mood. Despite the pain of the changing, despite the choking _thirst_ of the first year and the uncontrollable bloodlust, despite having to get used to a multitude of different rules and learning her place in the vampire hierarchy----she didn't want to lose it all.

She'd finally found a place where she belonged, where she wasn't called 'disturbed' for the visions that clouded her gaze---but _gifted_. Vampires _admired_ her because of her abilities, and Aro, her father in death, held her high in the ranks of the undead.

She wasn't going to lose this.

She _wasn't_.

She _refused_ to lose it.

To lose _Alec_.

Just because of some _pathetic_ human _girl_.

A couple of the servants bowed their heads as she passed them, long black dress sweeping with every movement.

The sixteen year old didn't pay them any mind, passing through the closest door out into the sunshine. Her long black cloak, as well as her long, long-sleeved black dress and black boots shielded her skin from the sun and kept it from glittering like diamonds and giving away what she truly was.

Some vampires hated their skin.

Chloe _loved_ it.

She didn't think she'd ever seen something as beautiful as a vampire in the sunlight.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked behind her, still in the shade of the halls.

Chloe hesitated before turning, face going emotionless. "Alec."

The vampire who'd been her guardian while human, and her mentor while a fledgling, was leaning in the doorway, in the protection of the shade, eyebrow raised. "Where do you think you're going?"

If her heart still beat, she knew that it would be thumping like war drums. Something inside of her always stirred around the handsome young vampire, but she refused to let it show, to let her emotions embarrass her in front of the handsome, strong, and powerful vampire.

He'd taken care of her, yes.

And he was possessive, but that was understandable. Vampires were possessive creatures by nature, and he'd been secretly protecting her since she was three years old…so he would feel as if she was his.

But not in the way she wanted to be.

Otherwise he would have made a move, or would have spoken to Aro for her, if he had.

So Chloe kept her face passive, raising an eyebrow at him. "I didn't realize I had to report to _you_."

"Then you're less intelligent than I gave you credit for." Alec smirked, amused with her. "What's with baring your claws so early in the day, kitten?"

She frowned at him.

He was _never_ going to see her as an adult vampire, would he?

He'd always see her as that kid he had to take care of or as that fledgling he had had to train.

The child to be played with.

Or appeased.

He'd called her a _spoiled brat_ more times than she wished to remember.

"I have something I need to do. Tell Sulpicia I will be back soon." She turned her back on Alec and stalked away to where her car was parked.

She mightn't have a license to drive it herself, but when Aro had gifted it to her as a reward for her having matured into a controlled adult, able to control her own bloodlust and walk amongst the humans, he'd also gifted her with a driver.

The human, leaning against the car, looked up when she arrived, eyes wide as he hurried to open the door for her. "Miss Volturi."

"To the hangar." She ordered, slipping into the front seat of the jaguar.

"Yes ma'am." The human nodded, closing the door behind him and hurrying to the drivers seat, getting in and starting the ignition.

The drive was mercifully quiet to the hangar, and Chloe knew that Aro was going to be displeased when he realized that she'd left the _continent _without so much as a by-your-leave, but he was busy with Caius, talking about the empty throne to his left and what should be done about it. He'd refused to let anyone interrupt them, and already he'd been closed up in the throne room with Caius for three days.

Chloe couldn't wait for him to finally decide to either ascend one of the Guard or do away with the throne altogether.

She needed to stop the future she'd seen in her latest vision.

"Here we are, ma'am."

She realized that they _had_ arrived at the private hangar, and she nodded her thanks to the human before getting out and going to the office by the hangar.

"Miss Volturi!" The pilot, another human, stood in shock. "How are you feeling?"

"I need you to take me to Port Angeles, Washington. _Now_." She turned on her heel, skirt swirling with the movement, before she turned and left to go board the jet.

Sitting down, she pulled out the small notebook she always kept in a pocket of her cloak, and began to write down what she could remember of her vision.

It'd taken place in the future, in which a small, seemingly unimportant place like _Forks_, Washington, had started the downfall of her family.

She remembered seeing a clan of vampires headed by Carlisle Cullen, a vampire who had once lived amongst the Volturi, or so she'd been told when she'd seen a portrait with him in it. The male had left the Volturi because he wished to live on the blood of _animals_ of all things, and had started a coven of his own, called the Olympic Coven.

This coven consisted of other vampires who wished to live a 'vegetarian' lifestyle, and it was one of those vampires…one called Ed—_something_ (Edwin? Edward? Edmund?) who was one of the ones mostly responsible.

Him and his _human_.

Sneering, Chloe wrote down the things she remembered about this union.

_**He: Runs faster than normal vampires, can hear thoughts, and wants to tear her apart because of her blood's unnaturally strong call to him.**_

_** Her: bumbling, clumsy little human with low self esteem and with clingy, obsessive tendencies.**_

The perfect solution to this would be to _encourage_ him to tear her apart, think _tear-apart_ kinda thoughts.

He had yet to meet her, she'd been transferring in a couple of days.

That gave Chloe some time to spare.

_**Sister Alice: Similar gift to mine and yet she only senses the future based on **__intentions, __**and she has some blind points.**_

So since as soon as she got close enough to Forks Chloe was going to have to make sure that her _intentions_ were not to harm anyone…who the Cullens already _cared_ about.

Alice would pick up on her _good_ intentions---wanting to know them, understand their lifestyle—blah blah blabbedy _blah_---and they wouldn't be suspicious of her. They'd probably _welcome_ her into their coven with open arms.

Especially since Carlisle had once been welcomed into _Chloe's_ coven.

So that part she had down pat.

_**Wolf shifters: A pack. A truce. Don't kill, don't hunt. Led by Sam but Jacob, who still hasn't turned, should be Alpha.**_

Obviously this was her strongest point.

From her vision she'd seen that Jacob didn't trust Sam _or_ his group, whom he referred to as a _cult_.

What she needed to do was to turn Jacob against not only the human, but _Saul_, before he shifted the first time. He could take over Alpha-ship if he had a _push_ in the right direction…_and_ it was the Cullens and the Skinwalkers forming the alliance that had made them so _strong_.

If Chloe could ensure a _different_ government within the wolf pack, and an alliance with _her_ faction, then the future would have already changed drastically in their favor.

She sighed, trying to remember more details of the vision, but already it was fading from her memory.

_Shit_.

Pounding her fist onto her lap, Chloe looked up and growled. She knew not to force another vision so soon after the other, and she hadn't fed in a couple of days, so she was weak enough as she was.

Sighing, Chloe pressed a button on the armrest, not even looking up when the human stewardess brought her a champagne bottle filled with delicious warm, human blood. "Thank you."

The stewardess, like the few others who knew of the true nature of the Volturi, worked for them hoping that they would one day be turned. Chloe really didn't think any of them would, and if they ever felt teeth against their skin it would be to _drain them dry_, and not _sire_.

Aro only felt a privileged few should be turned, and Chloe quite agreed with him.

Her phone began to ring.

Chloe sighed, pulling it out from her cloak and making a face before taking a swig at the bottle of rich, delicious warm blood.

She was going to need the strength.

"Where the _hell_ are you?" There was no teasing in his voice now. It was flat and dark and dangerous.

She resisted a shiver of pleasure at the sound. "I told you already, I have things I need to do."

"Your driver came back _without_ you, and said that you took one of the jets. I thought you should know that you'll need to be finding _another_ driver." Alec's voice was black velvet, promising pain if he heard something he didn't like. "So I'm going to repeat this _one more time_. Where the _hell_ are you?"

"I _saw_ something, okay Alec?" She snapped, running her hand through her hair. "And I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Aro---."

"Is _busy_ in council." She interrupted, taking another, longer swig of the bottle, gulping down generous amounts of the nectar of the _gods_ before speaking again. "This needs to be taken care of right away."

He sighed. "Then why didn't you talk to _me_ about it, Kitten?"

She worried her bloody bottom lip, looking away to the side despite the fact that she knew that he couldn't see her. "Alec…you don't have to take care of me anymore, okay? I'm not a little kid or an uncontrolled fledgling anymore. I'm a part of the Inner Circle of the Volturi, they wouldn't have given that privilege to someone who couldn't take care of herself."

"Will you stop being such a _spoiled little princess_?" Alec tsked, annoyed. "Chloe. You're still young. It's not good for you to be going out on your own. _Especially_ not overseas!"

"Then this will be my trial run." And with that she hung up on him.

He called back.

She cut him off.

He called back.

She cut him off.

He called _back_.

She cut him off…

Then there was silence.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Chloe leaned heavily on the seat and finished the whole bottle leisurely, in a _much_ better mood by the time the stewardess had come back to take the empty bottle away.

She nibbled on her bottom lip and turned in the seat so that she was looking out of the window.

She really didn't like the thought of having ended things on such a sour note with Alec, but she knew that if she'd let him continue to talk he would have worked himself into a more deadly fury and he'd get himself in trouble over there by taking it out on someone he shouldn't.

She'd been taking care of him by cutting him off.

Her phone rang.

The vampire winced and looked at the caller I.D. with trepidation, letting out a breath of relief when she saw who it was calling.

"Hello?"

"You have a disturbing way of bringing out extreme emotions out of my twin." Jane greeted her seriously. "Apparently you have been avoiding his phone calls so he has _ordered_ me to call you instead and force you to see the 'error of your spoiled, brattish ways'."

"Quote unquote?"

"_Precisely_." Jane sounded aggravated. "I have more important things to do than to be playing _phone_ _tag_ with you."

"I know that."

"I know _you_ know. It's _Alec_ who apparently believes I don't have vampires to torture and people to consume." She snorted. "Tell me something, Chloe. Did you see something? Is that the reason you're traveling so unexpectedly out of Italy?"

"Yes." Chloe nodded. "On both accounts."

"Was it bad?"

"Yes."

"Was it concerning the Volturi?" Jane continued to drill her.

"Yes."

There was a pause. "Do you think you can resolve the situation on your own?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

Jane gave a little grumble. "I don't see what the problem is then. You have my permission. Go do what you need to do."

"Thank you, Jane." Chloe smiled, cradling the phone to her ear. "Alec'll be pissed at you, though."

Jane snorted. "An added bonus then." She hesitated. "Report in though, every evening, so we can know that you are fine."

"_Aww_, Jane. I didn't know you _cared_." Chloe teased.

"I _don't_." Jane replied sourly. "But Aro and Sulpicia _do_."

Chloe grinned, not at all insulted by this, purely amused. "I'll report to you every evening, so don't worry."

"I _don't_." Jane pressed.

"See you." And with that, Chloe hung up the phone, grinning.

Things were working out for her already.

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Twilight.**

I'm having too much _**fun**_ writing evilish!Chloe…it should be illegal! '.';

* * *

Forks was…_dreary_.

At least she was able to go without her hood, but she missed the way her skin glittered. Under the cloudy sky her skin was pale, lifeless.

She didn't like it.

Before reaching Forks, the blonde had narrowed her eyes, working her sight, controlling it, forcing it to show her _where_ Jacob would be in half an hour. She'd seen him all alone, going through some spare parts at a junkyard.

The thought of going in a _junkyard_ really didn't make her day, but Chloe sucked up her pride and made her way towards there, quite enthralled by moving with just her vampire speed. Since being sired she'd always been taken to different places in cars and such, always being catered to, and it was amazing to finally put her vampiric abilities to the test.

She found Jacob in the back of the junkyard, all alone, and immersed in his search for usable parts.

Sighing, she leaned against an abandoned fridge, folding her arms over her chest as she observed him, undetected.

Was this boy _really_ a skinwalker waiting for the fever of the shift to take over him?

"You know, I kinda expected you to be…_bigger_." She announced her presence, giving him a look.

Jacob jerked, dropping the part he'd been examining, turning to look at her in shock. "_Gees_! Don't sneak up on a person like that!" He then narrowed his eyes in curiosity as he noticed her getup. "What's with the costume?"

She looked down at her Volturi robes, and remembered, vaguely, that she didn't use to dress like this as a human. "I wanted to change into more normal clothes, but I wanted to see you before I did anything else."

"Me?" Jacob asked, confused, intrigued. "Why did you want to see me? Who _are_ you?"

"I'm here, because you play an important part in the future, Jacob Black." Chloe pushed away from the fridge and walked towards him, slowly, dress sweeping with each step. "I've seen you, seen what you _could_ be, but also what you _become_. And it's a shame."

"You've _seen?" _He gave a little nervous chuckle. "What are you? Some sort of _psychic_?"

"Seer, actually." She noticed the moment he realized her eyes were crimson. His dark orbs met hers and widened in shock. "I'm here to help you, actually. And I'm here to offer you a deal."

"Your _eyes_…" He didn't seem unable to look away. "_How…_?"

"I'm a vampire." She replied, chuckling a little at the way he took a step back. "You believed me. That's good. I didn't want to have to _prove_ it to you."

"If you're a vampire…" Jacob's voice trembled slightly. "Does that mean…?"

"That the legends of your people are true?" She guessed the question, seeing him nod. "Yes. And Sam and his little _cult? _They're it. The Big Cahoona." She made a face. "Not much to look at, huh? I mean, they're always _playing_…and jumping off of _cliffs_ for _fun_." She snorted. "And they say _we_ have problems."

Jacob's eyes were narrowed on her, wary. "What do you want?"

"Well, to help you." She responded, circling him, the predator in her nature showing in her actions.

"Why would you want to help _me_?" He growled, turning slowly on his heel so that he never gave her his back.

"Because helping you will, in the end, help _me_." She replied truthfully, clasping her hands in front of her as she continued to circle.

He faltered slightly at that. "_How_ could it possibly help _you_?"

"Well, I don't really _like_ Sam. _You_ don't really like Sam, and believe me, when he's pulling your reigns and making you his _bitch_, you'll like him even _less_." Chloe responded as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Wait, _what_?" Jacob snapped. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"Well, you _must_ know. They _must_ have told you so you'd be ready and know what to expect when it happens. It'd be cruel otherwise to make you go through such an experience, scared, not knowing what's happening to you or your body. They wouldn't be as _mean_ or _inconsiderate_ as to do something like that to you." Chloe went for innocence as she stopped circling. "You know what I'm talking about…about your soon turning into one of _them_."

Jacob's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. "You—you can't be _serious_…"

"You mean they _haven't_ told you?" She let the surprise play a little longer on her face before shifting it to disbelief as she shook her head. "At least when _we_ turn one into ours, we let them know what to expect."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Jacob snapped, worry and fear emanating off his body deliciously.

It was almost enough to make her _hungry_…

…but she reigned in her bloodlust. It wouldn't do her mission any good if she attacked him.

No matter _how_ delicious his fear smelt like.

"Haven't you _wondered_ why Sam keeps looking at you as if waiting for something to happen?" She lowered her voice to a temptress' whisper. "Sam really _does_ want you to join his 'cult'…he's just waiting for you to get _fleas_ before extending the invitation. That way, he can control every single thing you do for the _rest of your life_."

"He can't _control_ me." Jacob growled at her. "I wouldn't _let_ him!"

She nearly smirked.

He was as touchy about Sam in real life as he'd been in her visions. She recalled him telling the human girl how he didn't trust Sam---how the older Native made him feel wary…and she was going to use that to her advantage.

"Oh _really_?" She chuckled, shaking her head at him as she went a little closer. "And _how_ are you going to do that when he becomes your Alpha, and it will be _physically_ impossible for you to disobey his commands?"

Jacob's face darkened, worry entering those eyes. "You're lying."

"Ask your father if you don't believe me." Chloe laughed, turning her back on him and looking up at the cloudy sky. "He'll tell you that it's the truth."

"He---_knows_?" Jacob whispered.

"Of _course_ he knows!" She laughed, sending him a look over her shoulder. "_Everyone_ knows." She paused, letting her features turn taunting. "I wonder why no one saw the need to tell _you_, considering _you're_ the one the fever is going to come down on, and _you're_ the one who's going to suffer those days in agony as your body changes into a _beast_ for the first time."

He stepped back, as if slapped. "You're lying."

"Ask daddy dearest when you go home. Go to him _now_." She turned on the last word, grin taunting, gazing up at him through her eyelashes. "He'll tell you that every single thing I've just said is the _truth_."

The young Native's breath was going ragged as his emotions went haywire. "Why---why wouldn't he _tell_ me?"

"Probably Sam didn't want him to." She ventured a guess, face pensive.

"He's _my_ father." Jacob growled, giving her the reaction she'd been trying to incite.

"But _Sam's_ the Alpha. And what Alpha wants, Alpha gets." Chloe responded, circling the boy once more, and this time he didn't move with her, he stayed there and let her circle him.

Chloe smirked.

If she could win this boy over while he was still human, it'd be easier to secure his loyalty once he turned.

And she was _designed_ to lure in humans.

The blonde trailed her cold finger across his back and chest as she circled him playfully. "Do you know what makes this just so much _worse_?" She asked, not waiting for his answer. "From what I've seen…_you're_ supposed to be the _true_ Alpha."

His head shot up at that. "_What_?"

"It's in your bloodline, Jacob. It's your _birthright_, and yet Sam doesn't even have the _respect_ to let you _know_ you'll change?" Chloe questioned, voicing the outrage she wanted him to feel. "You should have been told from _young_ what to expect, and that you are the _true_ leader of the pack." She frowned. "I wonder if Sam would have ever told you. Maybe he would have. On his _own_ time. When he thought you were _ready_…"

"No. He probably _wouldn't_ have." Jacob growled deep in his throat, sounding like an _animal_. "He would have made _me_ accept _him_ as Alpha and then force _me_ to do what he wanted me to do!"

"You really think so?" Chloe asked, just managing to keep the smirk off of her face, instead leaving it thoughtful. "Then, Jacob Black, _I_ acknowledge you as true Alpha. _This_ is why I'm here. To offer _you_ a deal…_if_ you can claim your true place as leader, as Alpha. You'll become a wolf whether you want to or not. The only thing you can change is whether you're the Alpha…or his _bitch_."

His gaze was narrowed and furious. "I—I need to talk to my father first. I—I _need_ to make sure that what you're saying is true."

"Smart boy." She praised, running her fingers up his neck and jaw, before releasing at his chin. "When you realize that I haven't lied to you…come to the boarder between the Cullen land and the Rez…I'll find you."

He nodded, before leaving, storming away, forgetting all about the spare parts he'd been searching for.

Only when his back was to Chloe, did she allow her satisfied smirk to appear on her face as she chuckled softly.

This was just too _easy_.

_Why_ did Caius make them _fight_ werewolves?

It was so much easier to _manipulate_ them.

Why couldn't they see this?

Her phone rang.

Chloe sighed, pulling it out of her pocket and wincing when she saw the caller I.D.

"_Aro_. You're out of Council."

"And _you're_ out of _Europe_." He replied. "What did you see?"

"Destruction. Ours."

He made a hissing sound. "And you believe you can change this by _yourself_?"

Chloe smirked, forcing her Sight, seeing _already_ how the future was changing, even if subtly. "I already _am_."

There was a moment's pause. "I am intrigued. _Explain_."

"There are certain _ties_ that need to be broken…and others that need to be made." She relied. "Otherwise we will be _destroyed_."

"So be it." He sighed. "Now, I was able to get your flight's destination from the staff before _Alec_ did. He wasn't very happy. I'm going to have to hire more human staff." Aro sighed, as if a great burden had fallen upon his shoulders. "You'll have to get a new driver as well. I have some of the minions trying to scrub what's left of him off of my _driveway_."

He was _whining_.

Chloe smirked.

"Uh, yes, I was saying." Aro cleared his throat. "You're in _Washington_."

She nodded. "Forks, actually."

He paused. "Carlisle's coven lives there."

"So they do." She agreed.

He sighed at her tight-lipped ways. "Are _vegetarians_ our destruction?"

"Part of it." She admitted. "I'm actually trying to think of a way to get in with them without raising too much suspicion. I thought about just appearing on their doorstep, but now I realize that that is just too weird, so I need another 'in'."

"Let _me_ handle that." Aro replied graciously. "And I will _also_ do my best to keep your location a secret from Alec, since you apparently don't want him involved in this mission and he _did_ leave pieces of your driver _everywhere_. It's _fastidious_."

"Thank you, Aro." Chloe smiled. "For everything."

"Don't thank me yet." Aro sounded like he was pouting. "That boy is _tenacious_, it's one of the things I most admire in him. He _will_ find out where you are. Sooner than you think---or want."

"I know." Chloe smiled brighter. "That's one of the things _I_ admire most in him as well."

"Oh well." Aro sighed. "You be cautious. I will call Carlisle now to let him know you are on your way to his home."

"Thank you Aro." Chloe nodded. "You are most gracious."

"Yes, I _am_." And with that, he hung up.

Shaking her head, Chloe laughed.

* * *

**Likey?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Twilight**

* * *

Chloe hadn't really known what to expect, but she hadn't expected for the one who read minds to appear across the street from her the moment she stepped out of the junkyard.

Obviously Aro had talked to Carlisle, and Carlisle had asked his son to come greet her---_and_ listen to her thoughts and get a feel for her and why she was there.

Chloe just gave him a pleasant smile and started singing a song in her mind, managing to obviously confuse and surprise the vampire into hesitating before crossing the road towards her.

"Hello." She reached out her hand towards him. "I am Chloe. You must be a part of Carlisle's coven."

"Yes." He nodded, reaching for her hand and shaking it. "I am Edward."

She smiled brighter, now having his head. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, it's not an inconvenience." Edward shook his head, still wary of her, and yet more curious now than wary. "It's been a long time since Carlisle heard from Aro…"

"And he's wary, as you are too. You probably _all_ are." She motioned for him to lead the way as they began to walk. "It makes sense. I'm just arriving out of the blue and you probably think I'm here on a mission from the Volturi concerning your coven or something."

"It _had_ crossed my mind." Edward announced truthfully, giving a little smile. "But Alice would have seen that if that was your intention for coming here."

"Ah, right, the sister who sees intentions and their consequences." Chloe nodded, clasping her hands in front of her and noticing with amusement the stares she was attracting with her clothes. "Is there anywhere you can take me to buy _human_ clothes? These---they seem to cause a stir here. No one bats an eyelash in _Europe_."

"You sound American." He noticed, not answering her first question.

"Originally from Kansas." She replied, amused at his attempt to get out of a shopping trip.

"If you don't mind me asking---what do you _do_?" Edward asked, motioning towards a silver Volvo parked a little distance.

"What do you mean?" She asked, _knowing_ what he was asking.

"The Volturi, Aro especially, are known for _collecting_ vampires they believe _special_. And if Aro himself called Carlisle to ask him to take care of you and show you the 'horrors' of the 'misguided' life vegetarians live…you must be a part of the Inner Circle."

Chloe giggled at the wording that was just _so_ Aro. "I'm the daughter Sulpicia had when she was still human."

Edward turned to look at her in shock.

She nodded. "Apparently Sulpicia felt guilty, and Aro felt like obliging her, so it was decided that when I became of age I'd be changed so that I could live with Sulpicia."

"You don't call her mother." Edward noticed.

"She left her husband and I when I was barely a year old, and I didn't meet her until after I was kidnapped and sired on my sixteenth birthday. I don't _remember_ a mother." Chloe responded apathetically. "I know _Sulpicia_ though. She is…a good friend."

He eyed her oddly at that.

"They made me their daughter, Aro and Sulpicia, _and_ I see the future, so both things facilitated my entering the Inner Circle." She finally responded, giving Edward a long, sorrowful look, letting her thoughts drift in a direction that was beneficial to her.

_Poor soul. If only he knew what his future held for him_.

She looked away and sighed, not needing to see his face to know that he'd stiffened, his eyes widening as he 'heard' those thoughts.

"I enjoy it, my life there." She continued on as if she _hadn't_ thought something that had shaken him so badly. "I was very curious when Aro told me about your lifestyle though, and I have to admit, I can't see _why_ you would choose to live your lives drinking from _animals_."

_Especially since, without our protection, you won't be living much longer. You nor the other covens._

She looked at the car, pretending not to notice how he'd frozen, falling behind her. "I've never driven in a Volvo before. Aro is almost completely prejudiced against anything that isn't a Jaguar. Says we're predators and we should drive cars that show it."

_To think __**humans**__ are going to be the destruction of them…the very thing they refuse to hurt. The irony._

Edward grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

Chloe looked at him in surprised innocence. "What are you doing?"

"_Why_ do you want to know about our coven?"

"I told you." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm curious about vegetarians."

_And I want to see them in their natural habitat before they go extinct_.

His grip tightened on her arm before he let go. "I'm—sorry. That was wrong of me."

"Yes, it was." She agreed, rubbing said arm, which was throbbing slightly. "Be grateful that Alec isn't here. He would have _dissected_ you for touching me so."

"You are close to Alec?" Edward asked, eyeing her oddly. "This is surprising. From what we had heard he and his twin were close to none but Aro. … Is he your mate?"

The blush that covered her cheeks and the embarrassment that marred her features was probably the fist _genuine_ emotion she'd showed since arriving in Forks. "He is _not_ my mate!" She refused to look at Edward. "He was my protector when I was a human, and my mentor when I was a fledgling. He grew…_used_ to me."

_Even though he can't see me as a woman, only a child! The __**idiot**__._

That was a genuine thought, not fabricated to lure Edward into her trap.

"So, how exactly does _your_ power work?" Edward surprised her by asking. "Alice can see what the future could be due to people's choices. What about yours? It must be boring to be able to know about yourself and your future."

She snorted. "I _don't_---see my future. Not really." She hugged herself, despite not being cold. "I can see how something in the future would affect me, but not me, not really. Especially not if I try to force it."

"But you can see the future of those around you." He pressed.

"I see the future of what I want to see, or _need_ to see." She nodded. "And how it might affect me."

"That's…useful."

She smirked at the wording. "You could say so."

"So if I asked you what the future of my coven was…"

She let herself think of death and destruction, of diamond-skinned families with golden eyes falling at the hands of humans with special guns developed to pierce their shield-like skin and destroy them.

Edward's face went horrified.

Chloe wasn't looking at him, schooling her features to blankness. "I would tell you that I only work for the _Volturi_."

He was silent, visibly shaken by the violence and death in her thoughts.

They entered the Volvo, Edward opening the door for her, and drove in silence, Chloe looking out of the window, refusing to let a thought enter her mind, and giving Edward time to soak in the horrifying picture she'd painted for him to see in her thoughts.

When they finally reached the Cullen's home, it was nothing like the palace Chloe lived in with the Volturi…but she loved it nonetheless. It was up in the mountains, above the clouds, and sunlight was finally able to pierce through the clouds.

She'd giggled, racing out of the car towards the beam of warmth, dancing in a circle and pulling off her gloves, letting the sunlight reflect off of her skin like a million diamonds in the snow.

It surprised her how much she'd missed the sunlight.

Only when she realized that she was being watched, did Chloe go still, a bit embarrassed, and turned to see that there were other vampires standing next to Edward, most of them watching her in amusement, a blond female with a smirk.

Clearing her throat, Chloe schooled her features to a Volturi blankness, and walked towards them, bowing her head slightly. "Olympic Coven. Thank you for opening your doors to me. I will try not to impose for long."

"You were so…_happy_…in the sunlight." A tall male with blonde hair looked confused at her. "_Why_?"

She was genuinely confused at the question. "Why not?"

"In the sunlight…" Edward answered slowly, face conflicted. "We're shown for what we truly are."

"I _know_." She replied, as if speaking to a child. "That is _why_ I love the sunlight." The blonde untied her cloak and rested it over her arm. "Why should we be ashamed of what we are?"

The blonde female eyed her curiously.

The pixie-like female frowned slightly. "But the Volturi are the ones who believe most in not letting humans know of our existence."

Chloe let her thoughts go to carnage once more, to death and to humans with the weapons the Volturi _knew_ they were creating, _knew_ were strong enough to kill a vampire.

Edward and the blonde male both stiffened visibly.

"Because, for now, we are safer that way." Chloe finally answered the vampire's question seriously, truthfully. "_Not_ because we are ashamed of what we are."

Introductions were then made, and Chloe officially met the rest of the Cullens. They were…intriguing, and she thought the golden hue of their eyes exceptionally pretty, but that was about it. She didn't think a change in eye color would be enough to make _her_ change her diet of human blood.

"You're not vegetarian." Rosalie pointed out bluntly. "And I don't think you really want to be. So why are you here?"

Chloe met her gaze dead on. "I wasn't a vegetarian as a human, and I don't see why I should be a vegetarian as a vampire. But that doesn't mean I'm not curious about the ones who prefer _Tofu_."

That answer was true.

Rosalie gave her a look before nodding. "You should come with us on a hunt. We plan on going as a family tomorrow. You should join us. See how we live."

Emmet, her husband, looked surprised at the invitation his wife was offering.

Chloe smiled at the thought. "I would like that, very much. Ever since sired I have been…_protected_…its only today that I have ever used my vampiric skills in speed and endurance and _not_ just relied on fast _cars_ and _drivers_. I'm used to being catered to—to an annoying degree, and I think I will enjoy _roughing_ it."

Alice smirked at the wording.

Rosalie looked intrigued and a little enthralled at the realization of the luxuries in Chloe's life.

Esme smiled and ushered Chloe in. "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you wish, darling. Come with us. Rosalie, Alice and I are going to have to take you shopping for some normal clothes."

Chloe looked down at her dark gown. "Yes. We should."

Alice giggled. "This will be so much _fun_!"

Chloe eyed her oddly before returning the smile.

She---she wasn't used to vampires showing so much _emotion_. She was the one who usually showed the most emotion in the Volturi, and while it was odd they accepted it as a small price to have to pay for the use of her gift.

Edward eyed her oddly, before motioning with his head for the males to follow him, obviously wanting to share with them what he'd 'gleaned' from her mind.

Chloe restrained a smirk as she let the women shuffle her towards a lovely yellow Porshe 911 Turbo, which Alice happily announced was _hers_. The blonde got into the back seat with Esme, and wasn't quite sure what shopping with these strange yet oddly interesting vampires was going to be like…but she was eager to find out.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Twilight.**

* * *

Chloe was a little _dizzy_ with so much emotion around her.

The three female vampires had opened up completely on the shopping trip, laughing and giggling and teasing each other. Chloe, used to the more stoic and reverent attitudes in the Volturi, felt a little out of place, and odd, but they were very welcoming to her, and even Rosalie seemed to warm up to her eventually when she'd taken her side against Alice and Esme during a discussion about a certain pair of shoes.

Chloe eyed the females.

Bonding over _shoes_.

How…

_Human_.

Shaking her head she looked at the shoes she'd bought on the Volturi Black Mastercard, not seeing the usefulness of said shoes, they would only trip her up if she were on a job, but Alice had insisted she buy them, and she'd decided to do as instructed.

"Why is that human looking at me like that?" She asked curiously, dressed in an odd and uncomfortably short black skirt, and a black wraparound shirt, along with the high black heels. Her hair was still up in the elegant bun the Volturi females were known to use, and she wore their crest as a pendant that hung in the valley of her breasts.

It was more revealing than she was used to wearing, but at least the humans weren't used staring at her as if she were some _freak_.

Alice and Rosalie shared surprised looks.

Esme looped her arm around Chloe's in a surprisingly maternal gesture. "It's because he thinks you're pretty, darling."

Chloe looked at Esme in contemplation, not so much because of what she'd said, but before of her actions.

Chloe had never had a mother, and even though she now lived with Sulpicia, the woman was not like this. No one from the Volturi were like this.

They weren't…_affectionate_.

Well…

Aro was affectionate in his own way.

And so was Alec.

She smiled softly, wondering what Alec was doing right now and if he had figured out where she was yet.

"I know that look." Alice grinned. "That's a _boy_ look."

Chloe looked up, eyes wide. "What?"

"Girls only get that look when they're thinking of a certain _boy_." Rosalie announced sagely, with a smirk. "Does our Volturi Guard have a vampire she likes?"

"_No!_" Chloe gasped, then she looked away with a frown when Rosalie and Alice giggled, completely disbelieving her words.

Esme smiled down at Chloe. "Tell us about your life in Volterra. Do you enjoy it there? Edward says you are originally American."

"From Kansas." Chloe nodded. "I---I enjoy Volterra. I---I am one of the youngest, both in human and vampires ages, but Aro and Alec take care of me…even though I don't _need_ them to anymore."

"Alec?" Alice asked in surprise. "The twin of Jane?"

Chloe nodded, wondering why the pixie-like vampire seemed so deep in thought at this news. "He's my protector, much like Jane is Aro's."

"I _see_." Esme smiled.

"_What_ do you see?" Chloe asked, suspiciously.

"If he's your protector, why did he let you come here without him?" Rosalie asked, an eyebrow raised.

Chloe looked way. "He didn't exactly _know_ I was coming."

Esme grinned.

Alice observed her thoughtfully.

Rosalie looked impressed.

Chloe, a little uncomfortable with the odd undercurrent in this conversation, looked down at her feet. "Have you ever thought of an alliance with Volterra and the Volturi?"

Alice froze, eyes wide.

Rosalie frowned.

Esme sent Chloe a confused look. "We are not in enmity with the Volturi."

"No, I know that." Chloe was quick to agree. "But have you never thought of working _with_ us? Not under us, not as part of the Guard…but _with_ us. As, I don't know, maybe as Ambassadors of the vegetarian covens?"

Alice continued to look at Chloe in shock.

The blonde didn't notice. "Carlisle is much loved there, and if he were to stay in Volterra, as a voice for the small group of vegetarian covens, maybe we could have a more _unified_ fellowship between brethren." She let those words sink in before continuing. "I am not the only one who is curious about vegetarians and how they differ from us, and yet most are worried to be associated with 'fanatical groups'. If Carlisle were to be the spokesperson for the group, if we had a direct tie with a vegetarian coven, we could show how we are the same…no matter our diet."

Rosalie looked at Chloe with curiosity. "How are the shops in Volterra?"

Chloe grinned. "To _die_ for."

Rosalie was emotionless for a moment before chuckling, grin large.

Esme held a thoughtful look on her face, as Rosalie suddenly saw a dress in a window and pulled her mother figure away to admire it.

"Did you see it too?" Alice's voice was soft.

Chloe turned to her. "See what?"

Alice hesitated. "I see many different futures…all due to different choices made…and in one of them, Carlisle sits in the throne Caius now sits on, while Alec sits on the throne that was once Marcus'."

Chloe's eyes widened at these words. "Are you sure of this?"

Alice nodded.

Chloe brought a hand to her mouth, unable to believe it. "How long have you been seeing this possible future?"

"A couple of weeks now." Alice announced. "That was why I was wary when you first arrived."

This was…she hadn't seen this.

It unnerved her slightly. "Have you seen the future wars?"

Alice's eyes narrowed. "_Wars_?"

Chloe felt a little better now. "We can't stay hidden forever, Alice. We _will_ be found out by the human world, and whether we're vegetarian or _not_, they _will_ want to extinguish us, and they _will_ have weapons capable of killing us." She sneered. "Not only that, but they will have vampires on their side as well, _traitors_, who kill their own people. I can't see which side survives…if _any_ does."

Alice gasped, horrified. "How soon is this going to happen?"

"I don't know." Chloe turned to her, serious. "But I know that if we, as a species, do not band together, we will not survive this."

"That's the real reason you're here." Alice deduced.

Chloe nodded. "I saw a human girl and your brother Edward as part of the problem."

Alice blinked. "A short, clumsy brunette?"

Chloe nodded once more.

"I've seen her too…as one of the possible futures."

"Well, _she_ helps divide us, vegetarians and non vegetarians, and help weakens us enough for us to…I don't know if we _survive_, Alice." Chloe was being truthful for the first time since she'd come to Forks. "I came here to address the skinwalkers of the area, and your coven, because there are _three_ sides to this war. The alliances between the vegetarians and the skin walkers, the non vegetarians, and the humans---all fighting each other. And neither side wins, Alice. There's only blood and death and _destruction_."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alice asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, maybe its because you have a gift similar to mine, and so you're the only one who can understand the horror of seeing people you love dying in such _horrible_ ways." Chloe looked away, eyes misting as she tried to banish the memories away before turning narrowed eyes on Alice. "My family is not perfect, but I am willing to do _anything_ to keep that from happening to them. I'm willing to make sacrifices. Are _you_?"

Alice hesitated for a second, seeming taken aback by the emotion suddenly being displayed by Chloe's face, before a determined look came into her eyes and she nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Good." Chloe nodded, the vampires smiling at each other in new, deeper understanding.

Suddenly Chloe gasped, a warming, familiar feeling entering her body. Her gasp jerked away from Alice's as she looked around her, trying to find where it was coming from, unable to believe that he'd found her so _quickly_!

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"How is it that _neither_ of us saw this coming?" Chloe complained as her gaze met Alec's angry crimson from across the mall as he stalked towards her.

Rosalie and Esme, having sensed the vampire, came towards them, eyes widening as they recognized the pissed male heading towards them.

Alec reached them, ignoring the other females, as he grabbed Chloe by her arm and jerked her towards him, crimson eyes flashing brighter. "You left the _continent_!" He hissed, looking her up and down.

For injuries.

She narrowed her eyes at his obvious belief that she couldn't take care of herself.

So in retaliation she stomped on his foot with her heel.

Alec let go of her and cursed at the pain. "You _brat_!"

Chloe smirked, finally seeing the use of these sorts of shoes.

The three females shared surprised looks between them to see the usually fearsome and emotionless Alec, one of the two most important and reverenced members of the Volturi Guard, _acting_ this way.

Alec's crimson eyes then cut from Chloe to the other females, sneering slightly before nodding his head in acknowledgement of their presence.

They did as well.

"I am sorry that she has inconvenienced you ladies." The co-head of the Volturi Guard, returned to his cold, feelingless self, addressing the females of the Olympic Coven.

"She hasn't been an inconvenience at _all_." Esme spoke with the grace and poise of even _Sulpicia_. "Chloe has been a _joy_ to have with us."

Chloe wanted to stick out her tongue at Alec and say 'so _there_!', but she knew that it would be a disgrace to the Volturi name, so she refrained from doing something so childish…and _human_.

Alec nodded, an arm finding its way around Chloe's waist, drawing her softly, carefully, protectively towards him, his crimson gaze on the humans around them warily. "I do not like these clothes." He told her stiffly. "They bare more than others should be allowed to see. Your skin is on display."

"Its very cloudy here always." Esme spoke in a congenial tone. "No one will see how her skin glitters."

"This is not the reason I am displeased." Alec informed Esme politely. "They should not _see_ her like this. _No one_ should."

Rosalie smirked.

Chloe looked up at him, confused, not exactly getting what he was saying. "Why not? Does this different 'look' look bad on me?"

For a second, as he looked down at her, Alec's seemingly endless sneer transformed into a tender smile. "No, Kitten. And that is why I _detest_ it."

Alice grinned brightly. "_Aw_."

"That makes no _sense._" Chloe blushed slightly, not sure what he meant, looking at Alice, wondering if _she_ knew something the young blonde vampire didn't.

"Are you ready to go home?" Alec said her, face going serious once more, yet his irritation with her had morphed into patient understanding now that he was by her side, able to protect her from whatever danger she got herself into.

His extreme need to protect her was both annoying…and endearing. It was one of the things she loved about him---and wanted to beat him over the head for.

"Not just yet." She responded, refusing to admit to anyone that she felt better now that he was here by her side. "There are some things that I have to do still before going." She turned inwards in his embrace and straightened his jacket. "I'm going _hunting_ with the Cullens tomorrow. Hunting _animals_."

Alec's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hunting."

She nodded, a little excited. "Will you come with us?"

Alec sighed, looking completely hogtied. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Not if you want to keep an eye on me." She replied, somewhat cheekily.

Once more his expression turned tender as he looked down at her, reaching over and brushing the back of his knuckles against her cheek. "You're such a _brat_."

She smiled and ducked her gaze. "_You_ spoiled me."

"So I did." He agreed.

"So _he really is '_the' boy." Esme whispered to Rosalie, who nodded in agreement.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror as she understood what they were saying.

Alec raised a curious eyebrow at them before smirking slightly and tightening his hold on her.

Chloe didn't know why she felt wary of this smugness in him.

She just _was_.

And she was a _Seer_.

Esme's cellular rang. "It's Carlisle." She smiled, flipping the lid. "Darling." She seemed to glow as she spoke to him, a happiness unlike anything Chloe had ever seen on her face as she laughed and nodded, forgetting everything that wasn't Carlisle.

Chloe rested her head against Alec's strong chest, just watching Esme.

Chloe had heard about Rosalie's beauty, and she knew that Sulpicia was known for her beauty as well, but right now, as she spoke to her mate, Esme Cullen was the most beautiful vampire Chloe had ever seen.

As if sensing her conflicting emotions, Alec's arm tightened slightly around her, drawing her closer into him and the security his arms always provided.

Chloe didn't fight the urge to wrap her arms around his waist, continuing to watch Esme with slight fascination.

Would Chloe ever find someone who made _her_ look all _glowy_ like that?

Suddenly she felt the jolt of reality shifting…

...

_Chloe looked at Jacob Black some hours later, under the light of that night's full moon._

_ "Everything you said was true." His voice sounded so betrayed._

_ "I told you." She replied where she was leaning against a tree, amused with who Alec seemed to hate the boy on sight._

…

She then shook her head, coming out of the vision.

Apparently she'd be meeting with the skinwalker tonight.

And Alec wasn't going to like him.

She snorted in amusement.

Why wasn't she surprised?

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Twilight**

Wanna thank **Booksketeer, vamp1987, papersoul, Christy, summergirlforever, Winter's Empire, Veronica, skauble, babyshan211, Liana, xineweber, celia **and **Jumanji** for reviewing the previous chapter :D

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the Day # 42: Skinwalker

* * *

Considering that Alec didn't know the particulars of her mission, Chloe didn't have to caution him about his thoughts around Edward Cullen. That in itself was a relief, as Chloe also let her mind have a little freedom now that she'd told Alice some of the details of her reason for coming, and Edward could easily glean them from _her_ head.

"Alec, Chloe." Carlisle had returned from the emergency in the hospital that'd kept him from welcoming Chloe earlier, smiling politely at them. "It is a pleasure to finally have the honor of meeting you both."

Alex inclined his head in acknowledgement of the cordial welcome. "We thank you for welcoming us into your home, Carlisle. Aro's assurance of your generosity wasn't without reason."

Carlisle nodded before turning to Chloe.

Chloe inclined her head as well, standing at Alec's side. "It is an honor to finally meet the one whom Aro speaks so fondly of. I'm sorry for imposing on you and your family, and on such short notice."

His smile was a little more genuine. "My wife and daughters seem to have had more fun today than they have since coming to Forks. I thank you for this, and extend an open welcome for both you and Alec to stay with us for as long as you both wish."

"Thank you." Chloe kept herself poised, pristine, remembering the many lessons in etiquette and manners Sulpicia and Jane had given her after her siring.

Carlisle was a dear old friend of Aro's, and she had to behave differently while around him, for her behavior reflected on the Volturi and upon Aro…and she would not bring shame upon either…but _especially_ not upon _Aro_.

"That is very gracious of you, Carlisle." Alec was once more his emotionless, proper self, the persona he showed everyone but Chloe. "But we will not be here long. I would have preferred for us to have left for Volterra already…it's not safe for Chloe to be so far from our coven…but she seems to have her heart set on accompanying you and your family on your hunt tomorrow, and I was unable to deny her."

Jasper looked at Aro in surprise.

Edward blinked, head tilted, looking amused and yet shocked at whatever it was he was hearing in Alec's head.

Chloe wondered what it was that amused him.

_He's probably complaining about me being a big __**brat**__ and him always having to cater to my every little wish_.

Edward snorted out an amused chuckle, obviously having 'heard' that, before looking at her and giving a discreet _nod_.

Chloe only _barely _managed to keep from stomping on Alec's foot…_again_.

It was only because Alec was in deep conversation with Carlisle Cullen that she remained still, hands clasped in front of her, eyes slightly glazed and yet trying to appear attentive to what they were saying.

They soon took the conversation inside, and Alice must have been working hard on thinking of other things, because Edward hadn't reacted oddly the whole time, so he obviously didn't know what his sister did.

Alec and Chloe shared a love seat, the blonde glad to let Alec dominate the conversation. She'd talked more to those three females while shopping in one day than she talked with Sulpicia in weeks, and she was a little tired. It unnerved her how different these vampires were to the countless others she'd met. They seemed to have retained so much more of their humanity than the others, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because of their diet.

"There's nothing that we hunt, that could hurt her, even if she's never hunted before." Emmett reassured Alec.

Chloe wanted to glare at Alec, realizing that he was overprotecting again, but she kept her proper, blank expression and decided to take off her shoe and _hit_ him with it when they were alone later.

Her gaze went down to the pretty, and dangerous shoes.

She was growing quite fond of them.

Alec spoke in polite yet detached, and many times apathetic tones, eyes sharp and attentive not only on the conversation and those speaking…but on all around them.

He was constantly on guard.

The Volturi Guard leaned back in the loveseat, arm resting over the back of it, his hand going nearly subconsciously to her neck. His eyes never left Carlisle, as his thumb caressed Chloe's neck softly.

She shivered slightly, eyes glazing over for an all-together different reason, before she forced herself to focus, to concentrate.

If she'd had a heartbeat, it would be beating furiously now at his touch.

"The matter has yet to be resolved." Alec responded, rubbing his thumb against the skin of her neck where her pulse would have been if she'd had one. "When I had left Volterra for Washington, they'd broken Council, yet didn't have an answer to the dilemma."

Obviously Aro and Caius were disagreeing on what should be done about the empty throne.

This is why they preferred having three rulers, this way there would always be a tie-breaker, a majority-wins kinda situation.

With only two rulers, Caius and Aro were starting to constantly be at each other's throats without a mediator (no matter _how_ apathetically Marcus had once performed his role) to intercede between them.

Chloe's phone rang, and when she saw the number she was surprised, and wary.

Athenodora rarely talked to Chloe in _person_, so if she was calling her, it couldn't be good news.

Excusing herself, Chloe stood and walked out of the room, out of the _house_, seeking the privacy she knew she'd need for this conversation.

Alec appeared before her a second later, eyes narrowed in worry.

"Hello, Athenodora." Chloe spoke respectfully to Caius' mate.

"Get back to Volterra at _once_." Athenodora's voice was low and displeased.

Alec's eyes flashed crimson at the completely demeaning tone of voice.

Chloe raised a hand to silence him. "I was given permission by _Aro_ to remain where I am, Athenodora, and I _will_ until I finish the mission I am on."

"Aro isn't the _only_ leader of the Volturi, it would be good for him to remember that!" Athenodora hissed, very displeased with Chloe's disobedience. "Now listen to _me_ you _fledgling_, in the name of _Caius_ I command you come to Volterra at once, and you better show proper repentance for addressing me so disrespectfully!"

"Athenodora, I meant no disrespect." Chloe knew that Caius' wife was as difficult as him, and she knew that due to her high position she'd have to be as respectful to her as she would to him, but with Athenodora it was just so _hard_. "I will try my best to be on the jet tomorrow evening."

"I said you were to come _now_!" Athenodora's voice was like a furious creature's. "If you continue with this insubordination I will have you _whipped_! Not even Aro will be able to save you!"

Alec, able to hear this conversation due to his enhanced vampiric hearing, growled and made a leap for the phone, but Chloe danced easily out of his reach.

"I will be on the jet tomorrow evening." Chloe's words were final.

"_Aro_ needs you here as well! They need your _Sight_!" Athenodora was shrieking. "They need you to See how to deal with the empty throne. So get here _immediately_ and when you're done I might spare your life if I like your answer to the dilemma!"

Chloe danced out of Alec's reach once more. "Forgive me, Athenodora, but you think too highly of yourself and of your power or position in our society." She spoke, voice icy and hard. "You may be the mate of Caius, but you yourself hold no value to the coven. You may freeze his bed and his passions, but otherwise you are _useless_. I, on the other hand, hold the power both Aro _and_ Caius covet greatly, and they have _both_ gone to great lengths to secure my service and loyalty to the Volturi."

There was sputtering of disbelief and indignation on the other end.

Chloe didn't let her talk. "Neither will tolerate anything done to me that would make me question my desire to continue serving them, and would lift the whip up against _anyone_ who dared so much as touch me. Even if it be _you_ in all your silken glory."

Alec stopped trying to take the phone away from her, eyes still savagely fierce, and yet lips turning up in a proud sneer.

Encouraged by this support, Chloe pressed on. "I will be on the jet by tomorrow evening, as I said I would. I will not go any sooner because _you_ want me so."

"How _dare_---?!?"

"And _Athenodora_." Chloe's voice mimicked Jane's right before she tortured someone, and Athenodora must have recognized the tone, because she quieted immediately. "Don't make me forget to warn anyone of your demise if I should see it in the future. It would be a _pity_ for your unlife to just _end_ so abruptly when it could have _easily_ been avoided if my memory weren't so _fickle_."

There was utter silence on the other end.

And then there was only a dial tone.

The sound of applause caused Chloe to turn to Alec, surprised to see him clapping, smirking proudly at her.

"I think I may have overdone it a little at the end." She admitted, sliding the phone into her pocket.

"I think you _terrified_ her." Alec chuckled darkly, reaching forwards and cupping the back of her head, bringing her forwards to place a kiss on her forehead. "You handled the situation with the precision of a queen. I am proud, Aro would feel the same if he were here to have witnessed it…or _Jane_."

"She'd deny it though." Chloe smiled, bringing her hands up to rest against Alec's chest.

"Vehemently." He agreed.

She giggled, pressing her forehead against his cold lips, closing her eyes and just enjoying the feel of his arms around her, his lips on her skin, his chest beneath her hands.

The sound of the wind whistling through the branches of a nearby tree reminded Chloe of her surroundings, and she sighed as she pulled away from her protector, mentor, friend and secret love. "We have to go meet _him_. It's almost time."

"Meet _who_?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

She frowned. "You're not going to like it."

"Do I _ever_?" The vampire wanted to know.

She thought it over. "No."

He motioned for her to continue, and to lead the way, as they began to walk away from the Cullen home. "Who are we to meet and why are we meeting him?"

"We're going to meet Jacob Black." Chloe responded. "And he's a human…for now."

"For _now_." Alec raised the eyebrow higher. "Why for _now_?"

She winced. "You're _really_ not going to like it."

"_Chloe_…" Alec warned.

"Ok, ok." The blonde sighed, taking in a deep, unnecessary breath. "He's a skinwalker whose abilities have yet to activate and manifest, and I _need_ his loyalty if we're to have a better chance for the future."

"A skinwalker." Alec glared at her. "And what sort of animal does this skinwalker take the form of?"

She winced. "A _wolf_."

Eyes flashed deeper crimson. "_CHLOE!_"

She winced harder.

She'd _known_ he wouldn't like it!

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Twilight.**

Wanna thank **vamp1987, , Booksketeer, summergirlfroever, babyshan211 **and **Veronica** for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

"Of _all_ the skinwalkers in the world, she '_has'_ to have the allegiance of a _wolf_!" Alec was still muttering unhappily to himself as he leaned against a tree at the place where Chloe had seen them meet with Jacob Black in her vision. "A _wolf_! The _only_ animal the Volturi are taught are our worse _enemies_. The _only_ ones we're taught need _exterminating!_"

"If you're just going to complain all night, you can _leave_." She informed him, a little tired of his seemingly never-ending rant.

"And leave you alone with a _wolf_?" He sneered at her. "Really, Kitten, you truly _are_ touched in the head, aren't you?"

Glaring at him for that, Chloe folded her arms over her chest. She then turned at the same time as Alec towards the faint sound their vampiric hearing picked up. "He's here."

Alec tsked in annoyance.

"You behave or you _leave_." She turned to him, all annoyance gone, face a hard, cold mask. "If you ruin this for us because of your bad attitude…"

"_Tch."_ Alec sneered and looked away, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"_Good_.' The blonde smirked at how put out he seemed at that promise. She went to lean against a tree and look casual by the time that Jacob emerged from the darkness of the trees, coming towards the boarder of the Cullen and Skinwalker lands, riding a bicycle.

He stopped the bike with an abrupt movement when he saw her and Alec already there, descending from it, movements stiff. "You really _can_ see the future. You knew I'd be in _this_ exact place."

"Of course I did." She replied with an easy smile.

Alec growled.

She shot him a glare.

Jacob's gaze went to the other vampire, only just noticing him, wariness on his every feature. "Who is _he_?"

"My colleague." Chloe shrugged that off as unimportant, knowing that it would piss Alec just a little bit more. "He's here to make sure that I'm safe."

Jacob snorted. "It's not like _I_ could hurt you."

"Not yet at least." She replied, admitting to herself as she looked at Jacob Black, under the light of that night's full moon, that he had the promise to grow into a devastatingly handsome man.

Alec growled a little too low for human ears to pick up on.

"Everything you said was true." Jacob's voice sounded so betrayed.

"I told you." She replied from where she was leaning against the tree, amused with Alec, who seemed to hate the poor boy on _sight_. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"Neither did _they_." Jacob growled.

The blonde only _barely_ managed to keep from smirking.

Apparently the seeds of discord, resentment and distrust towards his future pack she'd sown in him were already beginning to take root.

"As I said already, I have no reason to lie to you, to keep things from you as if you were too _immature_ to handle them." Chloe pushed away from the tree, walking seductively towards him, smiling when he didn't so much as _flinch_ as he had during their first meeting. He might be wary of Alec, but he seemed to trust _her_. "Would you like me to further prove this? To tell you of _more_ things they're keeping from you, as a show of good faith?"

Jacob nodded, gaze firmly on her.

"I'll give you the names of the skinwalkers who have yet to shift, and who have been left in the dark as well." Chloe responded, ignoring Alec's deepening growl as she brought her hand to Jacob's shoulder and trailed it up his throat while she spoke. "Embry Call. Quil Ateara. Seth Clearwater…and _Leah_ Clearwater."

"_Leah_?" Jacob asked in shock. "But Sam said—when I confronted him—that only _males_ turn into wolves!"

"It's a _lie_. Just like _every single thing_ that comes from that wolf's mouth." Chloe whispered, bringing her face closer to his, voice lowering, gaze never leaving his as she let the allure of her species charm him. "It's as much a lie as the myth that vampire and wolf can't work _together_." She pulled away slightly. "We just need to find a _compromise_."

Jacob was silent, eyes only on her.

"Jacob, did you know that skinwalkers used to be able to take on the form on _any_ animal they desired?" Chloe asked him.

"_Chloe_!" Alec hissed.

She sent him a quieting glare before returning her attention to a curious Jacob.

"But we can't anymore?" The human asked, curious.

She shook her head. "You lost that ability long ago, because the chief knew that to better control the skinwalkers, a wolf pack was better. They _do_ have to follow the orders of their Alpha. They _can't_ disobey, even if they _really_ wanted to."

Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"That's why, you need to grow stronger, Jacob, because _you_ need to be the Alpha." She turned her back on him, looking down at her shoes, which were becoming dirty, a pout on her lips. "But _can_ you? Jacob? _Can_ you become strong enough to challenge Sam for your rightful place as Alpha?"

"_Yes_." He hissed.

She let herself smirk, back to him.

"Is…is there anything else I should be warned about?"

He _did_ trust her.

"Fear, like nothing else, the one thing that will make you a weak _fool_." Her smirk turned evil for a split second before she schooled her features to a smile as she turned on her heel to face him. "Isabella Swan."

The human visibly faltered. "Charlie's daughter?"

Chloe nodded. "Your childhood friend is coming back to Forks."

"I know." Jacob pulled a long strand of hair out of his face. "Charlie just bought the truck from dad to give it to her as a gift." He shook his head. "How can _Bella_ make me a weak fool?"

"Because she'll make you fall in love with her, and then she'll throw you aside after she's done using you as a distraction when Edward Cullen comes back."

"Edward Cullen? Distraction?" Jacob brought a hand to his head. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"I have already warned Edwards sister about Bella Swan as well, but I am yet unable to see whether he will take my advice or not." Chloe admitted, a little irked at that. "But whether he takes it or doesn't, you _will_ meet her in the La Push beach with your friends, and she will walk with you, and flirt with you, and _use_ you to get information on the Cullens. She will _always_ use you, Jacob. And that makes you _weak_."

He was visibly shocked by this. "I—I—I can't _believe_--.

Chloe walked up to him and cupped his jaw, forcing his face up and his gaze to meet hers. "Have I _ever_ lied to you, _Jake_?" She used a pet name to enforce the feeling of familiarity between them.

Alec _snarled_.

Jacob's gaze went to him nervously before squaring his shoulders, taking in a deep breath, and returning his attention to Chloe, shaking his head. "_No_."

Pleased, she reached over and pressed a cold kiss to the tip of his nose, only barely keeping herself in control being this close to surging, warm blood.

She was still so _young_.

It was understandable how Alec worried about her.

It usually took fledglings three years to control their bloodlust, any little thing…anger…fear…being so _close_ to a vulnerable human…could trigger the bloodlust and send her into a fury.

And yet she took in another deep breath and pulled away, feeling reality shift around her, completely _shocked_ at what she saw.

Somehow she was able to keep her features trained to a soft smile as she pulled herself out of the vision on the skinwalker-to-be in front of her. "You should go now, Jacob. It's not safe for a human to be out in the dark of the night all alone."

Alec snorted in dark amusement.

Jacob, blushing slightly, nodded and turned, going towards his bicycle and picking it up before hesitating. "Will it hurt? When the fever hits me?"

"It will be agony." She told him truthfully. "A long bitter agony."

He took in a deep breath and then nodded. "Thank you." Jacob went to mount the bike before pausing once more. "If I—_when_ I become Alpha…"

"I'll see if you want to meet me and I'll return." Chloe responded.

He smiled at her. "See you soon, then." And with that he was on his bicycle and peddling away rapidly.

Chloe waited until she could no longer hear or see him, before turning on Alec, eyes narrowed. "Since _when_ did you know?"

Alec smirked at her. "We were on the same flight. It would be _hard_ for me not to know."

"If they've been here all this time how---?" Her eyes widened in horror before they narrowed in fury and she stalked towards him. "You used your powers to dull mine against seeing them or _you_!"

He chuckled. "You're good, Kitten."

She would have taken a swipe at him with her shoe then and there if it weren't for the bodies materializing out of the shadows around them.

Chloe straightened her hair and bowed her head at the Volturi Two, accompanied by Jane, Chelsea and Renata. "My Lords."

"Daughter." Aro smiled, absolutely entertained, turning to look in the direction that Jacob Black had disappeared to. "When we decided to observe your first solo excursion as an adult, we never _thought_ it would be so _fascinating_."

"You…_tamed_…him." Caius eyed her in awe, his fear of werewolves known due to his nearly having been killed by one centuries ago. "It---how can that be _possible_?"

"You do not _kick_ a dog if you want it's loyalty, my Lord Caius," Chloe kept her head bowed respectfully. "You pet it and tell it 'Good Boy', and it will strive to continually receive such praises and shows of affection from its master."

Renata and Chelsea exchanged looks.

Jane stepped forwards towards her brother. "Her first excursion and she gets mixed up with _wolves_. Really, Alec, have you _no_ control over her? She practically sexually _molested_ him in front of you and yet you did nothing but gnash your teeth together."

Alec glared at his sister. "She was _enthralling_ him. I---."

"Wanted to kill him." His sister responded with a bored sigh, turning to Chloe and dismissing him. "Very foolish, what you just did. And it mightn't bare any fruits."

"But it _might_." Chelsea spoke up, causing everyone to look at the vampire who could sense and control bonds. "He trusts her, I think he even has a _crush_."

Alec snapped his teeth together. "Impertinent _pup_."

Chloe eyed Alec curiously. "Are you…_jealous_?"

He reigned in his anger and snorted, folding his arms over his chest and looking away from her. "Of two _brats_?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

Aro and Caius exchanged amused expressions at this exchange.

Chloe then remembered something, and turned to Caius, lowering her head further. "I must beg forgiveness, Lord Caius. Athenodora called me, and I was disrespectful."

"She had no permission of mine to order a member of the Guard in my name." Caius replied, dismissing the topic, offering her his hand.

Reaching for it, accepting the official symbol of forgiveness, Chloe kissed his large golden ring, on which the Volturi crest was engraved. "You are too kind, Milord."

He made a noise of approval before withdrawing his hand.

"Now that we have gotten over that pleasantry." Aro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let us go visit our god friend Carlisle."

Caius nodded in agreement.

When they returned to the Cullen home there'd been a grand reunion between the once comrades. Carlisle had welcomed the Volturi Two with open arms, and they spent much of the night talking of the times past.

Chloe felt Edward's conflicted gaze on her during many occasions, and Alec had as well, sending the vampire a narrowed, warning look, arm around her shoulders as they sat next to each other once more.

Of course, he didn't realize that the reason Edward Cullen was looking at her so much was because he must have had a conversation with Alice about what the females had spoken of in Port Angeles.

Chloe smirked, resting against Alec in completely contentedness.

He was _jealous_.

No matter _what_ he said.

They talked into the early morning, until Aro rose and announced that it was time they return to Volterra, since their departure had been rapid and unannounced and not even their _mates_ knew that they were out of Italy.

Chloe felt a little disappointed.

_I really was looking forward to witnessing the hunt, and maybe participating in it_.

"You will have to come again." Edward told her, obviously reading her thoughts, as everyone said their farewells. "You will always be welcomed in Carlisle's home."

Chloe was surprised at this, before smiling at Edward. "As _you_ and your coven will always be welcomed in Volterra." She moved a little closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and stepping up on her tiptoes as she brought her lips to his ear to _whisper_, although she knew she could just think the words to him. "_Remember that when the bloodlust is too strong, and you can't keep yourself from tearing her apart anymore_."

Edward's eyes widened in horror at the promise of what was to come.

Pulling away, Chloe nodded to him with a smile and went to say her goodbyes to Alice.

Neither vampire noticed the twins standing apart from the rest of them, watching.

"When are you going to tell her that you went to Aro for her on her twelve birthday?" Jane asked in a bored fashion, watching her brother _glare_ at Edward Cullen. "She won't be averse to the idea of mating with you. You should know that by now."

"I know." Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair and recomposing himself, telling himself to calm down, that she wasn't interested in the skinwalker _or_ the vegetarian. "But she's not ready yet."

"She's young, but she's ready." Jane countered his refusal to tell Chloe about their engagement. "You're just scared of how she'll react when she realizes she's been engaged to you before she'd even _met_ you…and that you haven't _told_ her."

Alec smirked. "Not afraid."

Jane shook her head. "She's made you so _odd_."

He turned to look at his twin. "You find me amusing now."

"_Annoying." _She corrected.

He didn't take offense. "I'll tell her soon."

"Hopefully some time _before_ the mating ceremony." Jane replied before walking towards Aro.

Alec watched her go before turning a smirk on Chloe, who was walking towards him with a curious expression on her face, obviously wondering what he found so amusing.

_Soon_. He told himself as Chloe arrived at his side, standing there, subconsciously knowing that this was where she belonged. _I'll tell her soon_.

And then he'd dodge the attack of the killer _shoe_.

She might have thought that he hadn't realized how she'd looked at him and the shoe repeatedly with murderous intent, but he knew everything about her, and how her twisted little mind worked…he'd taught her himself, so he was more than ready for the attack when it would occur.

He was actually quite anxiously waiting for it.

It would be _fun_.

Smirking more, Alec let his arm go around Chloe and draw her close…content as he held his future mate in his arms, and smirked at the image of his kitten when she drew her claws at him when she found out that she was the _only one_ in the Volturi who hadn't known (or suspected) about the engagement.

Ever since he'd met her, his unlife had become meaningful, and damn entertaining.

And it could only get better.

* * *

**C'est fini!**

**Review?**


End file.
